Le lien qui les unis
by Walkyrie
Summary: Pour une fois c'est le capitaine Haddock et non Tintin qui se retrouve à l'hôpital .


_Le lien qui les unis_

Pour une fois c'était le capitaine Haddock et non Tintin qui était allongé dans un lit d'hôpital . Le drame était arrivé il y a trois jours à Moulinsart . Vers minuit alors que le château était profondément endormis des cambrioleurs avaient tenté de pénétrer dans l'édifice par une des fenêtres du grand salon . Alerté par le bruit Milou avait réveillé son maître qui descendit les escaliers à pas de loup suivit par le capitaine qui s'était aussi réveillé ainsi que ce brave Nestor toujours sur le qui-vive .

Le petit groupe surprit les voleurs et s'enchaina une bagarre terrible . Mais alors que le jeune reporter parvint à maitriser l'un des intrus , l'autre , car ils étaient deux , sortit une arme qu'il pointa vers le rouquin . Archibald le vit et instinctivement se plaça devant son ami pour le protéger . Le coup partis et Tintin ne put que rattraper le vieux marin et constater avec horreur la tache de sang s'étalant sur son torse . Entre temps Nestor avait fracassé un vase sur le crâne du tireur . Le majordome se précipita ensuite sur le téléphone tandis que Tintin suppliait le capitaine de rester éveillé , de ne pas l'abandonner . Haddock malgré la douleur se concentrait sur la voix du jeune homme . Jamais il ne l'abandonnerait . Il tenait beaucoup trop à lui et lorsqu'il sentit les larmes de Tintin sur ses joues il eut l'impression que le monde s'effondrait autour de lui . Il leva difficilement la main pour essuyer doucement les pleurs du visage d'enfant tout en lui souriant tendrement avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience .

Les ambulanciers eurent beaucoup de mal à séparer Tintin , en état de choc , d'Archibald . Il réussit cependant à se calmer et put monter l'ambulance .

A présent le jeune reporter était au chevet du marin . Les Dupont et Dupond passèrent pour l'enquête mais également pour s'enquérir de la santé de leur ami . La balle avait perforé le poumon gauche et brisé une cote . Heureusement les médecins l'ont sauvé mais il était désormais dans le coma . Tintin demeura des heures auprès de lui jusqu'à ce que finalement les deux détectives et le professeur Tournesol réussissent à le convaincre de se reposer . Mais à Moulinsart , le jeune reporter se sentait vide , triste , abattu . Il ne mangeait pas , dormait à peine et déambulait dans le château comme un fantôme . Nestor et Milou se désolaient de voir le jeune homme dans cet état . Le majordome lui aussi était inquiet pour son maître mais il savait très bien que l'inquiétude de Tintin était plus forte . Quand on est majordome à force , on voit et comprend beaucoup de choses . En effet il avait vite compris que le rouquin aimait le capitaine de la même façon qu'un fils aimerait son père . Il savait aussi que ce sentiment était réciproque . Tintin était tout pour le capitaine Haddock , en fait Nestor voyait clairement que sans lui , le châtelain serait resté déchus et alcoolique toute sa vie . Finalement Tintin préféra retourner à l'hôpital plutôt que de se morfondre à Moulinsart .

Depuis son arrivé il s'était assis auprès de son ami et lui tenait la main . Tintin aimait beaucoup les mains du capitaine . Elles étaient grandes , carrées , abimées par des années en en mer et pourtant très belles . A coté d'elles , Tintin trouvait les siennes petites et fragiles . Celles d'Archibald lui inspiraient la sécurité et la quiétude . En fait tout chez le capitaine donnait à Tintin l'impression d'être aimé et protégé comme une figure paternel . Le jeune reporter n'avait jamais ressentit ça auparavant . Il n'avait jamais connut ses parents puisqu'il avait été abandonné tout bébé . Malgré cela il n'a jamais cherché à savoir qui il était . Il savait juste que son nom lui avait donné par la directrice de l'orphelinat dans lequel il avait grandit . Il avait eu une enfance heureuse et ne regrettait rien . Lors de sa rencontre avec Haddock , le jeune reporter avait vu en lui un homme triste mais qui malgré son alcoolisme avait la volonté de bien faire et un grand cœur . Cela l'avait profondément touché quand il comprit que c'était pour lui qu'Archibald était sortit de l'alcool , afin de ne pas détruire ce lien si précieux qu'ils avaient noués . Dans le cœur de Tintin , Moulinsart était sa maison et le capitaine le père qu'il n'avait jamais eut . En ajoutant Milou , Nestor et Tournesol le jeune homme se sentait au cœur d' une vrai famille , bien particulière certes mais , aimante et unis . Voir le capitaine ainsi lui faisait mal , atrocement mal .

_ Capitaine … J'ignore si vous m'entendez … Mais je en vous pris … Je vous en supplies , ne mourrez pas … Ne m'abandonnez pas … S'il vous plait je ne veux pas vous perdre … Dit-il les yeux pleins de larmes en caressant du pouce la main qu'il tenait . Milou assis au pied de son maître vint frotter une de ses pattes sur son genoux en gémissant . Tintin sourit à son petit compagnon et lui caressa la tête . Au bout de quelques minutes le rouquin finit par s'endormir la tête sur le matelas tenant toujours la main de son ami .

Archibald battit des paupières et se rendit compte qu'il était dans un lit d'hôpital . Il essaya de remettre de l'ordre dans sa tête quand il sentit une poigne fragile sur sa main . Il baissa les yeux et tomba sur Tintin endormis . C'est alors que tout lui revint en mémoire : les voleurs , le coup de feu . Il soupira de soulagement en constatant que son ami ne semblait pas être blessé . Même si le fait que le jeune homme est une arme pointée sur lui , soit devenu une habitude , le capitaine ne le supportait pas . Surtout que très souvent Tintin se retrouvait à l'hôpital à chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait face à une personne armée . Haddock savait qu'il ne s'habituerait jamais à ça . Rien que le fait de savoir le jeune reporter en danger le faisait mourir d'angoisse . Il scruta le visage angélique du jeune homme endormis et sentit son cœur se serrer en voyant les cernes sous ses yeux et les traces de larmes . Il lui semblait qu'il avait entendus durant son sommeil , les appels du rouquin bien que cela semblait brumeux dans sa tête . Devant son aspect fragile et sans défense le capitaine sourit avec tendresse . Il avait toujours du mal à voir Tintin comme un adulte tant son esprit était aussi pur que son cœur . Cela se reflétait dans ses beaux yeux bleus . Tintin avait des yeux d'enfants et un cœur en diamant brut . Le souhait le plus cher du marin était que son ami si précieux puisse être en paix et en sécurité dans ce monde meurtris . C'est pour cela qu'il se sentait rassuré depuis que le rouquin avait emménagé à Moulinsart . De plus Tintin illuminait le château par sa présence tout comme il illuminait la vie d'Archibald . Pendant longtemps le capitaine avait perdu tout espoir et toute dignité de vivre et puis Tintin était apparu soudainement dans sa vie . Sa jeunesse , sa fougue et sa soif d'aventure attendrirent le cœur meurtrit du marin qui réussit à retrouver tout ce qu'il avait perdu : honneur , espoir , courage … le jeune homme l'avait sauvé , il était son ange de rédemption . Grâce à lui il n'était plus alcoolique et mettait toute ses forces à être digne de lui . Au fond de lui le capitaine aurait tout donné pour que Tintin soit son fils . Il en venait à jalouser le vrai père de Tintin bien qu'il ne savait rien de lui puisqu'il n'osait pas ennuyer le jeune homme avec ce sujet . Qui était cet homme qui avait eut le bonheur de le voir ouvrir les yeux , faire ses premiers pas , son premier jour de classe ? Savait-il au moins de quel merveilleux trésor il était le géniteur ? Le capitaine avait abandonné depuis longtemps l'idée d'avoir des enfants à cause du fait qu'il ne voulait pas être un mauvais exemple pour eux . Son père était un homme bon mais l'alcool et le déshonneur de la famille l'avait rendu si triste qu'il était impensable pour Archibald que lui-même pourrait faire la différence . Plus d'une fois le capitaine avait songé à vouloir adopter Tintin mais sa famille était-elle assez digne d'accueillir un jeune homme aussi pur ? Malgré l'honneur retrouvé depuis un moment c'était encore très difficile pour Haddock de reconnaitre sa propre estime . En tout cas une chose était sûre et certaine pour lui : il aimait Tintin de tout son cœur et si il devait à nouveau lui servir de bouclier , il le ferait sans hésitation . Il resserra un peu sa main se qui réveilla le rouquin .

_ Bonjour moussaillon …

_ Capitaine ? Vous êtes réveillé ! Comme je suis content ! S'écria-t-il avec un grand sourire .

_ Allons mon garçon vous devriez savoir avec le temps que le vieux Haddock ne coule pas à pic si facilement . Déclara le capitaine en se mettant difficilement assis sur son lit d'hôpital . Mais à peine assit il sentit les bras du jeune homme autour de son cou . Tintin se mit à pleurer contre le torse du marin qui enroula ses bras autour de lui .

_ J'ai eu tellement peur de vous perdre … si vous mourriez je ne sais pas ce qui m'arriverai … Oh capitaine pourquoi vous avez fait ça ? Sanglota le jeune homme . Cette question surprit Archibald qui prit doucement le visage du garçon entre ses mains .

_ Tintin … Vous osez me demander pourquoi ? Mon petit sachez que je ne laisserais jamais personne vous faire du mal . Je vous aime beaucoup trop pour supporter de vous perdre . Vous êtes comme un fils pour moi et jamais je ne vous abandonnerai .

Au milieu de ses larmes le rouquin sourit tout en rougissant légèrement .

_ Moi aussi je vous aime beaucoup capitaine … Je n'ai jamais su ce que c'était d'avoir un père avant de vous connaitre … Murmura-t-il . Archibald essuya doucement les yeux bleus du son trésor et déposa un doux baiser sur son front et ses joues . Tintin se pelotonna à nouveau contre le torse chaud prenant garde à la blessure de son ami qui le berça tendrement . Plus tard les deux hommes s'endormirent à nouveau dans les bras l'un de l'autre sous le regard de Milou heureux de voir que le lien qui unissait ses deux compagnons ne se briserait jamais .

Fin

Et voilà c'est ma première fanfic sur Tintin . J'espère qu'elle vous a plut . A bientôt !


End file.
